Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Labo
Nintendo Labo is the 198th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the toys to life concepts Nintendo Labo.'' It was published on May 1, 2018. ''Nintendo Labo ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Labo on YouTube "Pop that piece of cardboard, and prepare to follow instructions for a creative endeavor that only Nintendo could pull off with a straight face." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Labo Script From the company that's been reselling you the same Mario game since the beginning of time, comes heir latest game to strip-mine your sense of child-like joy, an $80 box full of cardboard! Nintendo Labo Experience the latest in Nintendo's proud history of wacky gimmicks as they set aside all that expensive plastic and realize that if they pitch it as a fun construction project, they don't even have to build the dumb s*** that they sell you! In a do-it-yourself experience that's about as fun as assembling Ikea furniture, except four times as long! And when you're done, you have a cardboard fishing pole instead of a couch! Get ready to build like an unpaid factory worker, and choose which cardboard nightmare to subject yourself to. Then fold, bend, punch out, and lose all track of time to make something that vaguely looks like the thing on the box, while you desperately try not the mangle the pieces and lose all the tiny bits, and hide all of your mistakes with stickers until you finally finish and get your reward: a mediocre mini-game! In a project that's more about the novelty of building a working keyboard out of trash than actually owning a thing you'll ever want to use again! Once you've created your paper masterpiece, dive into the actual gameplay, as Labo uses a genius combination of the Switch's infrared sensor, and the fabled HD rumble to deliver games that you definitely wouldn't buy if they didn't make you build them out of cardboard, like a basic fishing game with a real life rod, a bike game that lets you build levels and scan real-world objects, a piano rhythm game for people that don't actually play the piano, a series of mini games where you win candy for a horrifying monsters that eats with its own eyes, that standalone robot Labo that takes five hours to build and the end result is basically a game if you get you have to look like an idiot to play. All of which, you'll play one time, say, that's pretty neat, then leave in your closet to collect dust for the rest of time! Marvel at the true beauty of the Nintendo Labo: the toy-con garage, a creation tool set which lets you program the joy-con controllers yourself. That will allow people all over the world that are much more creative than you to invent games, shoot music videos, and create cardboard monstrosities, while you look at it once, feel immediately overwhelmed, and never come back to it again. Well, at least there's always one fail safe DIY Labo mod: strapping knives to everything! So pop that piece of cardboard and prepare to follow instructions for a creative endeavor that only Nintendo could pull off with a straight face, that's a pretty fun model building experience, but kind of a s*** gaming one! Can't wait until Nintendo's next big sensation, a pile of rocks and a book on stone carving! Starring: Crappy Folding; Negligence; Poor Presses; Wasting Time; F!@k You Tiny Stickers; Cursing Adulthood; Cardboard Duh; and Lots of Garbo. for Nintendo Labo ''was 'Manual Lab-or.']] 'Manual Lab-or' You know, even if you end up hating this stuff, at least your cats will have some fun with it! ''of cat sitting on box, and gnawing at cardboard. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Labo ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geeks Are Sexy said the video was "hilarious." William Usher of CinemaBlend wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "shreds" the game. Usher noted that the writers "don't hesitate to rip Nintendo a new one, first by saying what everyone knows -- that Nintendo has been selling you Super Mario games for the last 30 years -- and that their latest scheme involves selling people a giant pack of cardboard. The Honest Trailer is brutally honest, noting that Nintendo is basically selling you lots of do-it-yourself material so you'll have to construct all of the gimmicky devices you'll use, saying that it's like assembling Ikea furniture." Alex Seedhouse of Nintendo Insider wrote that the the Honest Game Trailer "doesn't pull any punches," adding, "Whether that be scoffing at an $80 box full of cardboard, the fact that Nintendo has set aside plastic to now expect you to make the cardboard contraptions yourself, the mediocre minigames that you wouldn’t buy if they weren’t related to the cardboard kits, or that, once built, Nintendo Labo will be stuffed in a wardrobe and forgotten about." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Nintendo Labo Gets Torn To Shreds In Honest Game Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackles Nintendo Labo ' - Nintendo Insider article * 'The Folks from “Honest Game Trailers” Hilariously Review the Nintendo Labo [Video] '- Geeks Are Sexy article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Toys to life concepts Category:Nintendo Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Nintendo EPD Category:Construction sets Category:Toys Category:Minigames Category:Games